I Didn't Know I was Looking for Love
by BruceDiana
Summary: Diana contemplates on how she found love without even knowing it . In connection with Hiding Inside Myself. Not necessary to read the first fanfic .


**I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love**

**BruceDiana**

I was alone thinking I was just fine  
I wasn't looking for anyone to be mine  
I thought love was just a fabrication  
A train that wouldn't stop at my station  
Home, alone, that was my consignment  
Solitary confinement  
So when we met I was SKIRTING around you  
I didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you

I didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you, honey  
I didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you, baby  
Didn't know I was looking for love  
Didn't know I was looking for love

Cause there you stood and I would  
Oh I wonder could I say how I felt  
And not be misunderstood  
A thousand stars came into my system  
I never knew how much I had missed them  
Slap on the map of my heart you landed  
I was coy but you made me candid  
And now the planets circle around you  
I didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you

I didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you, baby  
I didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you, baby  
Didn't know I was looking for love  
Didn't know I was looking for love

So we built from here with love the foundation  
In a world of tears, one consolation  
Now you're here, there's a full brass band  
Playing in me like a wonderland  
And if you left I would be two-foot small  
And every tear would be a waterfall  
Soundless, boundless, I surround you  
I didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you  
I just didn't know

_**I Didn't Know I was Looking for Love**_– _Everything but the Girl_

* * *

Mother had always told me, 'Man is not essential', and I believed that. We, Amazons, do not need men. We could live without them. We've been living in a community of women for so long. Honestly, we need men to reproduce, but it is only their seed that we need and not their presence. We, Amazons, can take care of ourselves and we can defend ourselves with no help from men. This was what I believed in. I never needed a man.

Or so I thought.

When I came to Man's world, the only thing I held on to was my reason of coming. I came to defend my sisters and their children from the wrath of men. I joined the league believing that I could have more help in doing my objective. I know my teammates are men, whom I see as inferior beings (with an exception of someone), but they were different from what Mother had told me. Each of them fought for something that was meant for the greater good.

I got to know each of them and they became close to my heart. But, still I could hear Mother's voice in my head, "Heed my world, child, Man is not essential to us, Amazons." I held on to that. As time went on, I observed how Man's world worked and how life revolved. It was far from how Mother had described it. Although, there was evil lurking in it, there was still good in it that prevailed. I also discovered something. Mother would kill me if she knew about it.

I fell in love with a man.

He was unlike the other men I've met and seen in Man's world. He fought darkness through darkness. My first impression of him was that he was a man of Hades. But then I asked myself, 'Would a man of Hades fight for justice and thrive for peace instead of chaos?"

He was a man with two identities. The one was used to protect his precious city from the clutches of evil. The other was used to fool them and to distract them from what he really was with his charming looks, never-ending cash, and that leering smile.

The reason I fell in love with him was not because of how he looked. His cowl covered most of his face, but I have to admit, his chiseled jaw and strong chin did give out that he had a handsome feature beneath the cowl. I fell in love with him because, for a mortal, he fought like a titan and accepted that death would come to him at any moment. I fell in love at the way he would sacrifice himself. He was a warrior like me. His scars gave it out. His scars that he received in every battle and covered most of his Adonis-like chest were evidence of how much of a brave warrior he was.

Batman. Bruce Wayne. Bruce

Only two identities you truly know you possess, but you missed out that one identity that truly represent you.

I came here in Man's world as an emissary of Themyscira, I came here to fight for my beloved sisters, I came here as an Amazon warrior who believed that man was not an essential, man was not a need, and man was not important. I guess all that changed when I met you.

I know you always push me away. You tell me that we'd both get in danger if we pursue our relationship. Well, we're both warriors and I'm ready to take on anyone who's against our relationship. I'm ready to fight for you, Bruce. I'm not supposed to love you. It is against what Amazons believe in, but I'm breaking that because I'm in love with you.

I didn't know I was looking for love until I found you, Bruce.

* * *

FIN


End file.
